We Meet Again, My Love Chapter II
by Lil Padawan Amy
Summary: Thank you so much for reading. Here's the next chapter.


Disclaimer: Duh! The same as before. I don't own, but I'd would love to.

Side Comment: Thank you so much, to those of you who commented and said it was good. This isn't my first attempt at writing a Star Wars story, but my others sucked. I'm flattered that you like it. Please feel free to correct any spelling or grammar errors that might bother you.

We Meet Again, My Love: Chapter Two

The three days sped by, almost unnoticed by the newly reunited enamored couple. One morning, Padmé awoke early to discover that her fiancé was gone. She quickly dressed, and roamed around the apartment to surprise him, but he was no where to be found. So she carefully came out of her confines and started her search for him. He wasn't anywhere, and she was too intimidated to ask a Stormtrooper to help. Finally, she worked up the courage and stopped one.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Anak...uh, I mean, Lord Vader. Could you tell me where he could be, or help me find him?" The trooper barely moved his head, but he lifted his arm as if to talk into an intercom. Suddenly his arm lashed out and backhanded her. Padmé reeled from the pain, and before she could fix herself, the trooper had seized her arm and rushed her into an abandoned hall.

Trooper 1163 stood at his post, barely moving, just like training. He flashed back to the conversation that morning in the bunks. Rumor had it that Lord Vader had a new young woman aboard. It wasn't unusual to see some scantily clad woman roam the ship, and if they could, the troopers liked to persuade her to give them a good time. But this one was supposed to be different. She had beautiful hair, and eyes like chocolate. Mike had seen her, when she was being brought in, and had said she was a total babe. Normally, 1163 didn't get any action; he was the honest one. But today, he needed a break. So when he saw a hot chick headed down the hall, he did his best to appear extra respectable. Just his luck! The gorgeous creature stopped by his side, and with a slightly shaking voice, asked him to help her find Lord Vader. It infuriated him! He decided right then and there that he wasn't about to let Vader get all the action. So, pretending to call on his wrist intercom, he lifted his arm, right into position for a backhand smack. She fell to the floor, but before she could compose herself, he grabbed her arm and shoved her into a nearby abandoned hallway. He hesitated a moment, thinking about what on Dantooine he could possibly be thinking. But the testosterone got to him first, and before too long, he was pulling off his helmet and gear. He had stripped down to his boxers, and was about to start on the girl, when an announcement came overhead.

"Attention all posts. Lord Vader is missing a girl from his quarters, and demands the help of all. If anyone sees her, please report it immediately." 1163 grimaced. If he was going to do this, it was going to have to be quick. The girl stirred, but he kept on undressing her. At last he got down to her nightgown, a sheer satin piece of material. He didn't see that her eyes were now open, and looking in terror behind him. Nor did he see the tall shadow behind him, until it picked him up and began choking him. 1163 had never known such fear in his life. His world went from full color, to fuzzy, to black, and soon enough, he knew no more. The last thing he saw was the girl's eyes widening in terror, to see a dying man.

Padmé watched horrified as the almost naked man dropped dead to the floor. Anakin bent to tenderly pick her up, but she couldn't move. She had watched the man she loved kill someone else, slowly and painfully. Anakin lifted her in concern, and worked to gather her clothes back together. When they emerged from the hallway, Anakin released her, so as not to sacrifice his reputation, and let her walk on her own, albeit torturously slow. They silently began the voyage back to the apartment, where he sat her onto a chair, and removed his helmet. Taking a deep sigh, he released his anger.

"Padmé, you little slut! Gods, some days I don't know why I put up with you and all your crap! You thought I wouldn't notice that you were out of the room this early, so you could go find some innocent man and do him! Is that it? Is that what you mistakenly thought?" Padmé's head was spinning. She finally opened her mouth to answer, only to have the words slapped away. She landed sprawled on the floor, and immediately started crying out in terror. Arms bent to comfort her, but she misinterpreted the intent and urgently crawled away. Anakin's heart broke to see her curled up in the corner, a result of his outrage. He slowly pulled off the helmet, mask, and suit, and, most undignified like, got down on hands and knees to crawl to her. He slowly and gently pulled her into his lap, where she sat and cried for an hour. Together they grieved the past events, until a choking Padmé pulled away to tell him them the truth.

"I didn't want to go find just some random guy and do him. I was looking for you, because I didn't see you this morning. I asked him for help, and he lashed out at me. In case you didn't notice, I was unconscious for a while, until about when you came." Anakin felt horrible. He had struck the woman he loved, because he had assumed wrongly. He hugged her again, and then, in typical Vader fashion, left her to get redressed and go back to work. Padmé remained where she sat, sniffling and running the events over in her mind.

The next day was the day of the official wedding, and Padmé dreaded it immensely. She loved him, she really did, but she didn't think she could live with his outbursts of anger. Slowly the soon-to-be bride got out of bed and went to put on her second wedding dress. A message beeped on the dresser, and she turned to pick up the comlink and receive it.

"Good morning, beautiful, I hope you slept well. You're going to be working hard tonight!" Disgusted, Padmé threw the comlink onto the floor, and continued her preparations. A bell rang, and she hurried to answer the door. It was another young girl, pretty in her own way. Padmé greeted her, and the girl promptly began work on her hair, to make it look "presentable" for Anakin. Padmé didn't even bother to suggest the style she knew he liked best, because Anakin had laid out the rules the night before on what he wanted to see at the ceremony the next day. Finally ready, with dress, makeup, and hair done, she walked to the private elevator that Anakin had showed her, and rode it to the communication center. Anakin stood waiting in the middle of the circle, only it wasn't Anakin. Lord Vader he was at this moment, because he didn't dare show his Master what he had begun to transform into. Padmé joined him, and they stood silently, waiting for the Emperor to make his appearance and begin. Finally the room buzzed, and the couple was joined by a very ugly man, dressed in a hooded cape. He began talking in a voice that was so vulgar, it made Padmé's insides hurt.

"Padmé Amidala Naberrie, take this man to be your husband, or you shall suffer serious consequences." Padmé barely whispered a yes, and the Emperor moved on to his pet.

"Anakin, do you take this woman to be your wife, to breed marvelous Sith with,

and to commit to the Empire's wishes?" Anakin voiced his submission, and they were married. Padmé turned to kiss him, but then realized what she would be letting her lips touch. She humbly turned back to face the center, but the Emperor was gone. Apparently, he had more important things to do than to stick around and see a married couple. Anakin escorted her back to the elevator and put her in it. He turned to speak to her.

"I'll see you tonight, and you had better be ready for me. I have work to attend to, so make yourself useful upstairs. Clean up; make yourself at least half way decent, so I won't have to put a paper bag over your head to night." And with that, he spun away and walked out of the communication center. Padmé stood stunned, and before she could stop them, tears rolled out of her eyes and onto her dress.

"I've married a monster. He just told me to make myself look halfway decent. He married me only for the sex and the feeling of someone else to control." When the elevator stopped at the apartment, she meandered out, and then finally burst. Screaming with rage, she tore the expensive dress from her body, ripped the bobby pins from her hair, and proceeded to destroy their living quarters. It only took her half an hour to cause considerable damage, and now she sat on the bed in her robe, crying for all she was worth, surrounded by broken lamps, an exploded computer, and expensive clothing ripped to shreds. When Anakin returned, all he could do was to stare in shock.

_It's really rather pathetic, my Lord, for my wife to have thrown such a temper tantrum. I really don't know what to do with her. _There Anakin stood, Force-communicating with the Emperor. His wife lay sobbing on the floor.

_I recommend, apprentice, that you reprimand her severely. She must not do such a thing again._

_With all do respect, Your Excellency, if I punish her, she'll only react more_

_I think I need to take a little time off to spend with her. The more she thinks she's with Skywalker, the calmer and more content she'll be. That is, if you'll allow it, Master._

_I suppose you must. It would not do to have such an emotionally unstable girl putting our grand Empire on the line. She must be controlled. But, if you are unable, you must dispose of her._

_Dispose of her? What could you possibly mean, Master?_

_Why, kill her, of course._

_I apologize if I seem rude, Sir, but in no way could I ever..._

_You will make her submit, living or dead. _Anakin could have cried, he was so distressed. But, of course, submission was a necessity.

_Yes, Master. She will submit or die._

There Padmé sat, watching Pardue arrange her hair in an elaborate, but unattractive, hairstyle. Usually Padmé did it herself, but these days, she didn't care. She was married to Darth Vader, and left with absolutely no life. She glanced at the mattress, which hid a sharp knife. She'd been thinking about it for quite awhile, but somehow, she couldn't bring herself to carry through with it. Anakin was still around, somewhere. She knew she could eventually pull him out.

Anakin walked into the room, and, pulling off his gear, he quietly directed Pardue to leave them.Watching his beloved sit in her grief, covered in the finest things available, but not even seeming to notice, he knew his transformation had taken a hard toll on her. He sat down next to her, and pulled her face to see him. He gazed into her eyes, and for a moment, he was little Anakin Skywalker, the slave boy desiring to be a Jedi. It was in these moments that he missed his mother the most, and at this particular time, tears began rolling down his face. Seeing Anakin cry got Padmé started, even though she didn't know she had more tears to shed. Before long, the two were engaged in a tight embrace, simply letting the tears flow. All concept of time ceased. Eventually, they separated. Before Padmé realized what she was doing, she leaned in to softly kiss him. It grew in intensity, and they eventually worked their way to the bed.

The next morning, Anakin awoke to discover a sleeping Padmé draped over his chest. He smiled slightly, and studied her in her trance. Her hair was as beautiful and silky as ever, and her face was unmarred by pimples or stress lines. Her figure was absolutely perfect; no one could possibly compete, not even the prostitutes that frequented the ship. She was perfect in every way, and for a time, Darth Vader was not in existence. Anakin continued to stare at her, until she finally woke up. Blinking quickly, she glanced up at her twice-husband's face. They smiled, and began to talk.

"How are you this morning?" Padmé genuinely inquired. Anakin's composition momentarily faltered, but soon enough, his smile was back.

"I'm perfectly fine. Did you enjoy last night?" Padmé nodded eagerly, and then slyly kissed his chest. Anakin chuckled, and tickled her back. Soon enough, they were deeply and seriously involved in a tickle fight that had both rolling in tears and loud laughter. After a while, they simply laid in each other's arms and enjoyed the company. Padmé ached to have more mornings like this one; she knew in her heart it wouldn't last.

Sure enough, an argument ensued lunch that day. Padmé had been lazing around all day, but watched as Anakin paced the apartment. He kept walking to the door as if he was going to leave, but then changed his mind and continued pacing. It drove Padmé crazy, and finally she decided to ask what was wrong.

"Annie, what's wrong? You've been pacing since this we got dressed this morning. Is something bothering you?"

"Is something bothering me?" Anakin bellowed in her face. Padmé sat back in shock. She hadn't expected a reaction like this, not after this morning, and yet, somehow, she knew in her heart of hearts that it was going to come sooner or later.

"Is something bothering me? What kind of question is that? Of course, something's bothering me! Here I am, frittering away precious time with you, when I could be in the control room doing something useful for the Empire. But no, I'm here with you! That is what's bothering me!" Anakin was furious, but before too long, he realized his mistake. Padmé was tearing up again, and Anakin had no idea how to comfort her, since he had just gravely insulted her for wasting his time. He helplessly watched her run to the bathroom. He tried following her, but it was to no avail, for he was stopped the minute the door was shut. He could hear her crying on the other side of the door, and could feel her pain, but without flinging her against the bathroom wall, he couldn't open the door.


End file.
